The Nice Guy
by Hattie J Huper
Summary: The new neighbour seems very cool, he's handsome and smart and he's not above being friends with Leonard and his cronies so what's wrong with Sheldon?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"I should just leave," Sheldon tried. He looked with sad eyes over at his roommate.

Leonard did his best to ignore him, tapping furiously on his computer.

"You don't seem to realise, it's not that I want the room at a certain temperature, it's that I need it to be a certain temperature."

"In case you'll melt," Leonard asked, not taking his eyes from the screen.

"Sure go ahead and laugh, nobody takes my need for constant temperature seriously. By all means play around with the thermostat and watch as my health slowly fails."

Leonard had had enough. He slammed the lid of his lap top down and turned to his friend.

"Do you even know whet I'm doing over here?" He asked.

"Ordering a new thermostat that turns itself up and down sporadically therefore putting an end to my life quickly?"

"I'm emailing Raj, you know Raj who just broke up with Julie. Raj who is devastated right now. Sheldon don't you think of anyone but yourself?"

Sheldon could not answer.

"I'm going over there now, I don't suppose you will come."

"It's laundry night, I always do my laundry on Saturday night."

"Of course, well don't let me keep you." Leonard got up and grabbed his jacket.

He went to the door and took a set of keys from the little bowl there.

"Don't wait up."

Leonard headed down the stairs feeling totally exasperated. He was used to Sheldon's ways, his need for routine, his need for his life to be an organised constant but lately Leonard was finding it tough going. It was like suddenly Sheldon was getting worse. It was like his needs came before everything else. Leonard needed him right now for moral support. He didn't know what he was going to say to Raj, how he would fix this. It would have been nice to have Sheldon there with him but no as usual Sheldon was thinking about Sheldon.

~o~

Sheldon scrambled to get his clothes ready. In his haste, he almost forgot his clothes folder. If he could just get there earlier than usual that other guy wouldn't feel the need to cut across him as his wash would be nearly finished by the time he got there. Made perfect sense.

He took his basket and ran down to the laundry room.

Sheldon was happy. He had gotten there early and would have his clothes done and ready by the time the other guy got there.

Just as he was piling his clothes in to the washer he could hear someone enter the room.

"Sorry, I'm here first, but this is an economy wash so if you'll be back in half an hour, I'll be done," he called over his shoulder.

"Sheldon, you haven't even switched it on yet,"

Sheldon turned as that guy approached with his basket. His handsome tanned face was smiling but his intent was clear.

"Couldn't we share the tub?" He grinned.

"No," Sheldon told him uncomfortably,

His grin was even broader as he noted Sheldon's reaction to that.

"You could wait, this is an economy wash. It'll be done in half an hour."

"Or you could just be a nice guy Sheldon, I've got work in the morning."

The guy reached into the tub and began extracting Sheldon's clothes.

His face becoming flushed with stress, Sheldon hurriedly extracted the rest of his clothes from the tub so that the guy wouldn't lay hands on them.

This made the guy laugh all the more and he shook his head as he began filling the tub with his clothes.

Sheldon took his basket and began to leave just as Maggie Prince walked into the laundry room.

The guy at the tub turned and gave her a firm appraisal, his eyes scanning from her long tanned legs to her ample, real chest.

"Well hello there young lady," he purred.

"Hi Raymond," she greeted and quickly turned to Sheldon.

"It's Ray to you."

She ignored him "Sheldon I thought I heard you down here, Sheldon my computer has frozen again. It won't budge. I considered just switching it off..."

Sheldon raised his eyes to heaven, "what have I always told you, never switch a computer off without shutting down properly."

"I know Sheldon but it's so annoying." She whined.

"Have you been banging at the keys again, not giving it a chance to respond. That's an old computer Maggie, you really should consider an upgrade."

"I will Sheldon, I will but in the meantime, couldn't you just look at it for me?"

"I'll be right up, I'll just drop this basket back to my room."

Maggie reached up and kissed Sheldon on the cheek. "Sheldon, you're a lifesaver."

Raymond frowned as he watched them.

She scampered off and Sheldon went to leave.

"You sly dog," Raymond grinned.

Sheldon turned. "What do you mean?"

"What do I mean...she's all over you. You're going to get some of that tonight."

"I'm fixing her computer, I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yeah sure you don't. I saw you looking at her butt. You were shameless. Don't give me none of that scientist geek crap. You want her ass."

Unsure how to respond Sheldon just stood there as Raymond laughed, enjoying the moment.

Then he left taking his unwashed clothes back to his apartment. As flustered as he was and as anxious as he was to get to the washroom on time Sheldon had forgotten his key. Penny came out of her apartment on hearing the flustered Klingon cursing across the hall.

"What up, Klingon warrior forget his key," she asked sympathetically.

"Klingon warrior ain't having much of a good day," Sheldon admitted.

"I'll get the spare," she smiled.

As Penny opened his door she couldn't help noticing that Sheldon seemed deep in thought.

"Sheldon, what's wrong?" She asked, suddenly concerned.

"Penny, can I ask you a question?" He asked.

"Sure sweetie what's up."

"Do I ever stare at your butt?"

Penny frowned sternly.

"Goodbye Sheldon." She told him.

She headed back into her own apartment failing to notice the worried frown that crossed her friends face.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Leonard came home later that night feeling drained. Raj was such a sensitive soul, too sensitive for this world. As It turned out he had bought a ring for her, planned to give it to her on Valentines night. He didn't see it coming at all. She told him she considered it fun and thought he felt the same. She was way too young to settle down yet, she was going off to see Europe.

Raj hadn't eaten all day, Leonard made some eggy bread for him and Howard made this potent rum punch stuff. It was vile but he insisted it saved lives. Leonard could feel it now sitting like a brick on his stomach. He had a feeling he would be bringing that up later. As he entered the apartment, he was surprised to find the lights off. Before he could switch them back on he tripped and fell over something.

"Oh, you found my basket of clothes, my bad sorry," Sheldon said as he came in behind him and switched on the lights.

"You're clothes?" Leonard got to his feet.

"What is with you, you leave your clothes lying around?"

"You've been known to do that on occasion too." Sheldon answered, feeling slightly wounded.

"Yeah but you, that's unheard of," Leonard. frowned.

"I had to run down and do something quickly. I fixed her computer and she promised me faithfully that she would never kiss me again. You want tea?" Sheldon asked as he headed for their little kitchen.

"Who, what? You wanna run that by me again."

"Maggie, she said she would never kiss me again if I fix her computer."

"Some guys have all the problems in the world," Leonard shook his head.

~o~

They finally got Raj to come out of his apartment the following day. He agreed to come and have dinner with them at Leonard and Sheldon's place. Sheldon didn't come on this rescue mission with them. Much to Leonard's annoyance he opted to do his laundry instead. He didn't get it done on Saturday for some unknown reason.

As it turned out they nearly didn't make it back. Penny agreed to drive them over to Raj's place and someone had ignored their "check engine" light again. The car was smoking badly by the time they pulled up to their apartment block.

"This is all my fault." Raj whined. "If you didn't have to pick me up, the car wouldn't be in bad shape. I feel so guilty."

Everyone was beginning to grow tired and weary. There's only so much sympathy a person can give and now was not the time. Tempers were frayed and Chinese food was getting cold.

"Can I help?" Raymond smiled as he surveyed the scene.

Penny had just pushed Leonard away as he had tried to fit his head under the hood with her and offer some non too expert advice.

Howard and Raj were arguing, Raj getting visibly upset at Howard's lack of feeling on this, the hardest day of his life.

Howard told him he was over dramatic and surely he could pull it together enough to come eat Chinese food with them.

"Do you know anything about cars," Penny asked yanking the dipstick away from Leonard's hands.

"The marine corps for four years, engineering division," he smiled handsomely as he reached over and wiped a smudge of oil from Penny's face with his thumb.

On any other day Penny would have objected to that but she smiled so much at him Leonard was getting worried.

"We have Chinese food, you're welcome to join us," Penny beamed as he got started on her car.

"Nah, I've just eaten. Why don't you guys head up and eat and I'll get this baby fixed up." He told her as he set to work.

~o~

The conversation at dinner was all about the new guy Ray.

"You just don't get nice guys like him anymore," Howard smiled as he dipped a dumpling into a small pot of hot sauce.

"Yeah it was pretty decent of him to help," Leonard had to agree. To which Penny reached over and planted a kiss on his cheek.

In this jovial atmosphere of food and friendship even Raj was beginning to come round and smiled and laughed with the rest of them. Only Sheldon was quiet through dinner. He picked at his food not wishing to share his thoughts with the rest of them.

He jumped slightly as the door banged open and Ray walked in wiping oil from his hands with a rag.

"It's working now Penny, take it easy on the gears and its should be alright. You might want to consider a full service sometime. I'd be happy to do it for you."

Penny untangled herself from her friends on the couch and went to him.

"I could pay you. Like not much but..."

He put a hand up, "come on, we're neighbours. What are neighbours for."

He turned and headed for the door with a wave. "Leave it with me Penny, I'll get it done when I can."

He closed the door on his way out.

Penny turned to the others. "He is going to service my car, do you know what that means?" She asked.

"He's next in line for the disrobing ceremony?" Howard grinned.

Penny gritted her teeth. "Keep it up Howard," she warned. "No, it means I can rely on my car. No more break downs. Seriously I want to marry this guy."

Penny caught sight of Leonard's face and amended that.

"That is, if I wasn't so horribly in love with this geeky scientist guy." She said as she slid into his lap.

~o~

Tempers were frayed the following morning. A power cut during the night meant that their alarm clocks had not gone off. Sheldon never set the alarm on his phone as he felt sure Leonard would have set his. It makes logical sense. He knows how important work is. Why should I set the alarm on my phone when Leonard has done it. Only trouble was, Leonard hadn't done it,

"Sheldon wait down stairs for me." Leonard barked as he tried to think what charts he needed to bring with him today.

"I'm just saying, I am surprised you didn't set your phone. It just seemed like something you would do. You think you know a person and then bam..."

"Sheldon, wait for me downstairs," Leonard barked again. He was not in good form. Himself and Penny had argued. He had tried to tamp down his growing jealously but she was still going on about Ray as they got ready for bed that night. After a shouting match in which she told him he was the biggest jerk ever to exist since the word jerk was invented he thought it best to sleep across the hall.

Sheldon trooped down the stairs somewhat oblivious to his friends darkening humour.

He was happily thinking out an equation that had baffled him for weeks. It finally came to him last Friday and he was looking forward to moving on.

A hand full of revellers entered the building as he came down the last stairwell. Sheldon slowed his descent.

It was not that they were drunk or that they were obviously out all night that worried him. Right in the middle of the bunch, Ray was holding court, shouting loudly to his friends, welcoming them to his humble abode. Before Sheldon could move, he caught sight of him.

"Sheldon," he put a hand out as he approached the younger man.

"Join us Sheldon," he slurred "I'm in need of some good company."

"Or a cup of strong coffee," Sheldon commented.

Ray's friends laughed heartily, some patting Sheldon in the back.

Ray laughed too. He reached over and handed a set of keys to one of his friends.

"Here Red, let this bunch of losers into my apartment. My woman should be there, she'll cook up some breakfast."

At the prospect of some decent food they all trooped up the stairs quickly leaving Ray and Sheldon alone.

"That wasn't nice Sheldon," Ray was suddenly serious.

"I just mean you'd probably enjoy coffee. It's early morning." Sheldon told him, hardly daring to make eye contact.

Slowly Ray took hold of the lapels of Sheldon's jacket and forcefully slammed him up against the mailboxes.

"I'm sorry," Sheldon muttered.

"I can't hear you."

"I'm sorry." Sheldon managed to speak a little clearer.

"Good," Ray nodded backing away. "That's good Sheldon. Just remember, a little respect for one another goes a long way."

Sheldon nodded nervously. Ray turned slowly and made his way up the stairs.

Two minutes later Leonard appeared looking flustered.

"Before you say it. I'm sorry. I know we are late now, I know it's my fault, can we just move on." Leonard blurted out.

Sheldon just looked at him.

"Well come on," Leonard told him as he held open the door. Sheldon followed him in silence.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Leonard brooded all day over his spat with Penny. God must have been feeling pretty sorry for him because for once Sheldon wasn't trying to get him to play the latest game he'd just invented or talking about the latest Star Trek movie and how the cast differ from the original crew. Sheldon was blessedly quiet through lunch which gave Leonard some much needed time to think. He had been wrong, he realised that now as he watched Howard and Raj across the table.

He should not have gone off on one like that. Penny was always telling him that he needs to trust her and trust in their relationship. That would not be easy but he must try, he decided or at least make an effort to hide his burning jealous rage from her.

"I'm gonna head back, I've got some work to finish up." Sheldon got up from the table and headed out of the lunch room.

Howard and Raj were bet into a conversation about who was the best Dr Who and didn't notice his departure. Leonard was secretly glad as he had time now to work out a fitting apology for Penny.

~0~

The ride home was especially quiet too. When Sheldon at last had a question Leonard smiled to himself, it couldn't last forever.

"What is it buddy" He grinned.

"I just wondered about Jon Luc Picard." Sheldon began.

"What about him?" Leonard asked, keeping a firm eye on a weaving pickup truck beside him.

"Was he right to fight the Nausicaans do you think."

"The what?"

That driver is definitely drunk, Leonard told himself as he drove warily beside the weaving truck.

"In the episode Tapestry you'll remember he fought the Nausicaans in a bar and landed himself a severe injury, was he right to engage with them or should he have turned the other cheek."

Leonard thought for a minute before answering.

"But if you remember Q showed him an alternative reality where he didn't take such chances and at the end of the day he didn't accomplish half as much with his life."

"So he was right," Sheldon nodded somewhat forlorn.

"I guess so, why do you ask?"

"No reason," Sheldon continued to stare out the window.

"It's pizza night tonight, what pizza do you want?"

"I'll probably be at Penny's place tonight," Leonard told him.

Sheldon felt a wave of panic wash over him.

"But it's a work night, it's Monday. You never go to Penny's place on Mondays. Why are you going to Penny's place?"

"Not that it's any of your business but things didn't go so well last night, we need to talk about stuff."

"You can engage in coitus at our apartment, I promise I won't ring both your phones...again. "

"We're not engaging in coitus. We need to talk and we don't need you butting in with relationship advise"

Leonard was getting irritated and by the time they had pulled up to their apartment block the conversation had deteriorated into a full blown fight.

~0~

I am with you 24/7 Sheldon. We spend more time with each other than most married couples. Now tonight I am spending time with Penny and that's it, end of discussion."

Sheldon was going to add quite a bit more to the discussion but as they entered the building, a familiar face froze the words on his lips.

"Hi ya Leonard, Sheldon. I'm just off for my run. I like to get in three or more miles most days." Ray smiled, clutching a towel about his neck.

"That's pretty impressive," Leonard smiled up at him "I've been always meaning to do some keep fit but rarely get the time."

Sheldon stood a little behind Leonard staring at a spot on the carpet as the two exchanged pleasantries.

"Hay you should come down to the gym I work at, Right Path fitness. Mention my name and Archie will give ye a free day pass."

"Gee thanks," Leonard smiled.

"Well I got to go fellas, before I change my mind and slump in front of the TV."

Leonard laughed lightly as he headed up the stairs.

"See ya later Sheldon," Ray bashed off his shoulder as he jogged past him.

Sheldon watched him jog off across the road.

He frowned as he rubbed his shoulder. "I'd rather take on the Nausicaans," He muttered to himself.

Leonard came back down the stairs.

"Sheldon, what are you doing, come on."

~0~

True to his word, Leonard went off to stay with Penny. A further entreaty for the pair to stay with Sheldon went unheeded. Sheldon now sat alone on the couch eying the locked door. This was silly. That big guy made no mention of paying him a house call, why should he. Surely he had his fun by now and would move on. Sheldon felt sure he had nothing to worry about, and yet his eyes would not leave the white panels of the locked door.

Sheldon came awake with a start. He jumped from the couch and stood nervously as the front door began to shake and a loud banging reverberated off the walls around him.

"Go away," He yelled, fear catching in his voice. "Go away."

"Sheldon open the door," Leonard called.

With jittery hands Sheldon scrambled to undo the top lock. Leonard burst in moments later looking flustered.

"Who were you expecting, Charles Manson?. Jees Sheldon," Leonard walked across the room and off to his bedroom to change clothes.

Sheldon stood for a moment looking pale. Once his breathing had slowed he decided that he too should probably change clothes. He was still in the same outfit he wore yesterday having spent an uncomfortable night on the couch.

For the next couple of days things went on as before. Leonard and Penny went from fight to truce and back again, Raj continued to get over Julie with Howard's help, one afternoon they were engaged in a heated discussion about star trek voyager when Howard suddenly turned to Sheldon.

"Hay, what happened to your arm?" he asked.

Sheldon subconsciously pulled his sweater down over the dark bruise just above his wrist. "I fell," He told them quickly.

"Ye fall off the side of a mountain?" Leonard asked, having caught sight of the injury.

"I was asleep, I fell out of bed." Sheldon lied.

"I hope she was worth it," Howard grinned.

"You hope who was worth it?" Sheldon asked.

"Whoever you were dreaming about," Leonard told him.

"Oh yeah, that," Sheldon muttered uncomfortably.

The conversation moved on and Sheldon was relieved. He was determined above all things to handle this like a man. If he couldn't fight back he'd at least keep his inability to protect himself a secret. He could at least do that.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

Penny wasn't overly glad to see Ray at her door. Things had not been great between herself and Leonard recently. She didn't need this latest intrigue but then he was a nice guy and he had come baring gifts.

"I didn't know if you like red or white so I got both," He smiled amicably.

"That's very sweet Ray thanks," She smiled ushering him in.

"Thanks," He strolled past her gazing around at her colourful decor.

" You got a nice place here Penny."

"It's ok, it could do with a lick of paint, I'm always trying to persuade Leonard but so far, no joy."

She cracked open the bottle of red wine and poured two generous glasses.

"I'd be happy to do it for ye, it wouldn't be the first time I got my hands dirty," Ray said.

Penny felt a slight twinge of resentment at Ray's throw away comment "Oh Leonards done plenty around here, he just doesn't get a lot of time with work and all that."

"He should make time," Ray said, looking directly into her eyes.

Penny had handed him the wine and taken a seat beside him on the couch. She suddenly felt that, that was a bad idea.

"So I hear you're married, when are we to meet Mrs Ray," Penny grinned.

"She doesn't like to socialise much, she's kind of an indoor girl."

"like Rose from Titanic," Penny grinned.

"You have a beautiful smile, you know that, " Ray took a sip from his wine, his eyes never leaving her face.

"You need someone who appreciates you Penny, I've seen Leonard with you, don't get me wrong, great guy but he doesn't see what I see."

Ray moved closer and played with the stray tresses of her hair. "You need someone who will make you feel special."

He moved in then for the kiss but Penny backed him up.

"Whoa, what are you doing?" She asked, putting up a hand to stop him.

"Come on Penny, you want this as much as I do, don't play games." He lunged kissing her desperately even as she struggled.

"I can't stand games," He growled as he ran a hand up the back of her shirt.

Penny suddenly felt the full weight of a strong man baring down on her and panic set in. He was tugging at her bra literally trying to rip it open, his mouth hungrily devouring her neck when she suddenly moved and landed him on the floor. Quickly she moved back away from the couch and picked up the pepper grinder on the counter. It was pathetic but it was all that was to hand.

"Get out," she growled.

Ray got to his feet. "Penny come on, what the hell."

"I said get out," She said through gritted teeth.

"Well ok," He shrugged "I don't understand it, how a green light suddenly became a red light but I'm sure you know best."

He paused at the door.

"Tell Leonard I spoke to my Boss about that free pass for the gym and he said Leonard can come any time, just ring first, let them know he's coming."

Penny didn't respond. Ray shrugged again and headed out the door. Once she was sure he was gone Penny ran and bolted the door. She then growled to herself for being so stupid and over dramatic. She went to the kitchen area and took up the bottle of wine. She was going to put it in the press but at the last minute she turned and opened it, throwing the contents down the sink. It was then that tears began to flow. Despite herself, Penny stood at the sink literally sobbing.

~0~

The music had gone on for hours now. At first Leonard had been judgemental of Sheldon's need to complain but after so long he was beginning to get tetchy about it himself.

The Star trek deep space 9, Star trek classic crossover episode was on television and they had to mouth the words themselves as they couldn't hear the actors. It was most annoying. Finally Sheldon had, had enough and decided that Leonard would go down and complain to the noise makers.

"Eh, no I don't think I will." Leonard told him.

"But you just said that you're annoyed by it."

"Yes, and I'd like to keep my annoyance to myself," Leonard grinned, enjoying his friends angst.

"Ohhh, well then I suppose it falls to me. And I've just had my cocoa. I'm all mellow and ready for bed."

"Tough break," Leonard grinned.

~0~

Sheldon headed down the stairs practicing what he was going to say. His momma always thought him to be polite but firm in such situations and that's what he planned. As the door opened all plans died away. Sheldon went to turn from the door but too late, a very drunk Ray took hold and pulled him into the room shutting the door after him.

Leonard decided not to wait to see how Sheldon got on. He used the situation to pay Penny a visit. He was rather hoping they could engage in coitus. Yes, as annoying as it was that word had stuck with him. He was hoping they could have some quiet time together but it didn't pan out that way. Even his offer to pour her a glass of wine didn't help.

"Just tell me what I've done wrong," He asked, a plaintive whine to his voice. "Whatever it is, I won't do it again."

"It's not you, why does it always have to be about you Leonard. I'm just having an off day. Can't you see that."

Leonard nodded and got up from the couch.

Penny looked up at him "where are you going?" She asked.

"I thought maybe you wanted to be alone," He told her honestly.

"Couldn't you just sit and hold me," She asked, suddenly looking very lost.

"Sure," Leonard sat down and moved closer and she settled into his arms quickly wiping the tear that escaped from her left eye.

"Are you sure you're ok?" He asked, eyeing her with concern.

"Yeah...it's just been one of those days," she told him, trying to keep the emotion from her voice.

~0~

Sheldon ducked as the beer can was hurled at him. Luckily Ray was now very drunk and the beer can missed by a mile. But the gun in his hand ensured that Sheldon did not make any sudden moves towards the door. Ray sat slumped against the wall of his living room, a can in one hand and a gun in the other. Sheldon exchanged glances with Ray's wife. She looked just as scared as he was but Sheldon had to try.

"Is it loaded?" He mouthed to her.

Unfortunately Sheldon wasn't subtle and Ray wasn't deaf. Ray clicked the gun to readiness.

"Lets find out." He grinned moronically

His wife screamed and Sheldon braced himself as Ray took aim and pulled the trigger.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Ray threw his head back and laughed loudly as the gun clicked harmlessly. The gun had been pointed at Sheldon and it took him some minutes to recover himself.

Finally he said "Ray you've had your fun, why don't you give us the gun now."

"You'd like that, wouldn't you college boy. You're just like my boss Cooper, ye spend all that time in college, oh I'm so much smarter than everyone else, I can do...papers about science. Let me tell you something Cooper I have it all up here," Ray pointed to his head as he spoke. "I've grafted since I was 15 years old and I'm far smarter than you. I'm smarter than all of you college freaks."

"He knows that Ray," his wife put in timidly.

"You shut the hell up," He roared across at her.

"He had no right to fire me, I enjoy a drink like the next guy. Every guy drinks, but I always turn in for work. I always show up."

"Were you fired today Ray?" his wife asked but Sheldon put a hand up to quiet her, Ray was drifting off to sleep.

They sat in silence for some minutes until Ray finally began to snore. Sheldon got slowly to his feet and very carefully took the gun from his hand.

His wife went to Sheldon and taking the gun she hid it away in a cupboard.

"You should go. I'm so sorry about all this." She apologised as if it were her fault.

"What about you?" Sheldon asked, noting bruised finger marks on her neck.

"I'll be alright, he'll be asleep for hours now." She said in a shaky voice.

"I don't think you will," Sheldon told her honestly "Is there anyone you can stay with?"

"No, besides, Ray controls the money. I'll be fine, please, you go." She ushered him towards the door with a strained smile.

But Sheldon wasn't going to be turned away so easily.

"I'll be back in a minute, you go and get dressed," He told her as she was in her dressing gown.

He took off upstairs to his own apartment. Sheldon could be very clueless in the every day things in life but this wasn't an everyday thing and actually, his momma would've been proud of him.

Sheldon went to the new hiding place and extracted a wad of cash. He put the lights sabre back in its place and left the apartment feeling glad that Leonard wasn't around to ask questions.

He went back down to Ray's apartment and knocked lightly on the door. After a couple of minutes Ray's wife appeared fully dressed.

Sheldon handed her the money.

"Here, now you can go away until he calms down," He told her.

She held the wad of cash in her hand. "I can't take this, how much is here?"

"Just over 2000 dollars. Is it not enough?" He asked sincerely.

Before she could get any ideas she pushed the money back into his hands.

"I can't take this." She told him, tears starting to form in her eyes as she began to close the door.

"Please," Sheldon put a hand to the door before she could close it.

"Please, this is all kinda my fault. If I hadn't come by to complain and made him all mad and drunk well you might have had a nice evening watching the soaps."

She looked at the money and looked up at him.

"I could stay with my sister in Cleveland, he doesn't know where she lives," She said, a new light glinting in her eyes.

"Sounds like the perfect plan," Sheldon grinned broadly as he handed her the money.

"What's your name?" She asked looking up into his face.

"Sheldon."

"Sheldon," She repeated as if committing the name to memory.

"Thank you Sheldon." She said in a whisper.

Sheldon headed back upstairs heartily glad that she didn't feel the need to get all mushy and hug him.

~0~

From then on though Sheldon was nervous and jumpy. He was no fool, he knew Ray would be angry, and not angry like Leonard, really angry.

All that day and the next he expected Ray to come banging on his door but it didn't happen. Then he began to worry. What if Ray hadn't recovered from his drunken stupor and was just lying there. That foolish thought was proven wrong when Leonard came home from work.

"Everyone sends their sympathy, told you not to hurry back." Leonard told him as he put the groceries on the table.

"Why did you bunk off work today anyway. I hope you haven't got the same virus as Ray has downstairs. Man he looks terrible."

"He looks terrible?" Sheldon repeated.

"Yeah, he looks like he hasn't slept." Leonard said as he put the juice in the fridge.

"He looks terrible because he just lost his job and his wife left him," Sheldon told him.

"Really, no kidding," Leonard stalled putting the groceries away and looked at him. "Wait a minute, how do you know."

"I know because I helped her leave." Sheldon told him, a look of grave concern crossing his pale features.

"You helped her leave?" Leonard ignored the groceries and gave his friend his full attention. "What do you mean you helped her leave."

"I mean, she wanted to leave him and so I gave her money so that she could leave."

"SHELDON," Leonard yelled at him.

"He's a bad man Leonard, he threatened me, he had a..."

"You always do this, you always do this," Leonard yelled, getting really annoyed now.

"But Leonard!"

"No Sheldon. How many times have you gotten between me and Penny when we've had disagreements. How many times. And the worst of it is, you don't see any wrong in that."

"I only try to point it out when you're not hearing Penny, sometimes when she is menstruating she needs your attention...and chocolate."

"There you go again. None of your business Sheldon. Now you march yourself down there and apologise to Ray and tell him where his wife is," Leonard yelled, pointing to the door.

"But he's a bad man Leonard."

"Right now Sheldon."

Sheldon paused at the door. "I'll apologise but I won't tell him where his wife is."

"Go Sheldon,"

"Leonard?"

"What!"

"I have been and always will be your friend, live long and prosper."

Leonard shook his head in exasperation as Sheldon left the apartment .

~0~

They must have gotten into a long conversation as Sheldon still wasn't back. Leonard had his lasagne and chocolate milk and was settling down to watch robot wars when the door finally went.

"Yours is in the oven," Leonard called to him as he drank the last of his milk.

Leonard was surprised to suddenly see a very quite Penny standing by the couch.

"Hi, I thought you were Sheldon," He smiled up at her. Something in her face peeked his concern.

"You ok?" He asked.

In answer Penny burst into tears.

"Penny!" Leonard led her to the couch and sitting her down he put his arms around her as she rested her head on his shoulder.

Through her sobs Penny told him the whole story of Ray's visit the previous day. Leonard was rigid with anger

"Please Leonard, don't get any ideas, I don't want him to kill you. "

"What makes you think he'll kill ME," But even Leonard had to admit he was no match for the gym instructor.

"I want to go to the police Leonard, I can't help thinking, what if he tries it on with another girl. She may not be able to fight him off. Will you come with me," She asked in a small voice.

"Of course I'll come with you, let me just get my jacket."

But before he made it to his bedroom, Leonard stopped.

"Penny, I need for you to stay here a minute sweetie. I just have to do something first."

Penny stood up. "Leonard, what's wrong. What do you have to do?"

Leonard had to confess. "Sheldon helped his wife to leave him. Penny, I sent him down there to apologise to Ray."

"Oh my God," Penny was out the front door before Leonard. He had to catch her up on the stairs.

They had to call out the block manager to open Ray's apartment as they got no response banging on his door. The smell of stale beer hit them the minute they entered the apartment making Leonard cough.

"This is not how I imagined his apartment would be," Leonard said as he stared around at the empty beer cans and girlie magazines thrown about the living room.

"I think we all got the wrong idea about Ray Leonard," Penny muttered looking around at the musty dirty mess and feeling her skin begin to crawl.

Leonard was about to respond when something on the floor caught his eye.

"Oh my God'" He muttered under his breath as he traced his fingers over the stain and turned them up.

Penny took a step closer. "That's not..."

Leonard nodded "It's blood. What have I done Penny. Where the hell is Sheldon."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The police were not helpful. As far as they were concerned Sheldon was a grown man and there was no real evidence that he left with Ray against his will. The blood stains didn't even seem to worry them.

"If I had a penny for every time a suspected homicide turned into a cut finger I'd be a rich man I'll tell ye that. Blood stains ain't no indication of foul play, believe me. If he don't show up in the next twenty four hours give us a call and we'll do a search. But I'm tellin ye, he'll be through that door before ye know it."

The lethargic cop ambled his abundant frame off out the door taking his partner with him before anyone could respond.

"So this is what we pay our taxes for," Howard snapped. "our friend is missing, possibly dead at the hands of a maniac and the investigating officer is off for his donut and coffee break. Well that's just great."

"Alright Howard, this isn't helping," Leonard said , checking his phone yet again for a message.

~0~

Sheldon scraped a hand across his lip. It was still bleeding and he didn't have a kleenex. He risked a sideways glance at Ray.

"Do you keep paper towel in this truck?" He asked, his voice barely a whisper.

"Don't know, try the glove compartment," Ray said, taking a swig from his bottle as he drove.

Sheldon found a tissue in the glove compartment but couldn't bring himself to even touch it as it looked old and slightly used up.

"Sorry about that Sheldon but ye have to admit you had it coming. That bitch will probably divorce me and get everything now. Damn!" Ray hit the stirring wheel in anger.

Sheldon ran his tongue along his bottom lip trying to stop the constant flow of blood dripping down onto his shirt.

"Where are you taking me," He asked trying to keep the fear from his voice.

"We're going to meet up with some friends. " Ray said without looking at him, "I'm gonna need some help."

Sheldon looked over expecting him to say more. When he didn't Sheldon looked out the window at unfamiliar streets whizzing by trying to quell the rising panic gripping his stomach. Homes and civilisation thinned out to the odd dwelling and shack as the truck headed up into the hills. It was pitch black but for the headlights casting a humble glow on the road ahead, it's feint light making the knurled branches of the trees overhead look eerie and chilling.

"Please, I need to go home. I have to be up for work in the morning." Sheldon said.

"I don't have no job to go to." Ray retorted as if that was Sheldon's fault.

"Just chill back, we're almost there."

Sure enough Ray soon pulled into a gated residence and drove slowly up to an old farm shack. Barking dogs ran along side as the truck came to a slow halt.

All the lights were on even if it was after 1am in the morning. A couple of bearded men sat out on the porch, one with a guitar across his lap. They got to their feet as the truck approached.

Taking hold of Sheldon's jacket Ray got out, pulling Sheldon with him. The men embraced Ray, one lifting him from the ground in a bear hug.

"Good to see you man, what's been happening. " the largest of them asked.

As he spoke, more people emerged from the house raising a loud greeting, two women and another younger man. Ray was totally at ease with these people as if he were home, Sheldon stood by fighting the urge to run as they looked at him curiously.

"Oh man, so much to tell," Ray shook his head. "Betty left me."

"What? Aw man," the biggest of them put a hand to his shoulder. "that's tough."

"You ain't heard the rest of it." Ray turned to the youngest man.

"Dan, will ye take this dude inside and tie him up. I'll explain when someone gets me a beer."

"Sure, come on." The biggest man put an arm around his shoulder and stirred Ray into the house.

Dan who was well built and strong had no qualms about Ray's request. He took hold on Sheldon and pushed him in step behind the rest of his family as they entered the house.

~0~

Their search was futile. Driving around the streets shouting his name wasn't even a search really, it was a wasted effort. But they had to do something. Finally at just after 1am Raj called that they stop and get something to eat. He thought the rest of them would find that ridiculous under the circumstances but actually they all needed to stop. Penny got out to stretch her legs. She hugged herself as the chill of early morning seeped into her bones. Leonard went to her with a cheese burger and a soda. She unwrapped it but found her appetite was all but gone.

"You should try and eat something," Leonard coaxed her.

"How can I Leonard, this is all my fault. If I'd said something yesterday Sheldon wouldn't be in this mess."

"I think we all dropped the ball as regards Sheldon." Leonard frowned. "I knew there was something wrong lately but I thought it was just Sheldon being Sheldon, I didn't read between the lines. Sheldon would never miss a days work unless there was some drastic reason. I've never known him to miss work and yesterday he told me Ray was a bad man, I didn't listen. Penny I'll never forgive myself if anything happens to him."

"I think Ray had us all fooled Leonard. I let him into my apartment. " Penny silvered involuntarily at the thought.

Leonard went and put his arms around her. She turned into his embrace feeling somewhat comforted.

"Are you OK?, he didn't hurt ye did he," He asked.

"No, I'll be ok," Penny tried to smile "I'll be ok when we find Sheldon and kick that guys ass,"

"That's my girl," Leonard said with a smile as he held her tighter.

~0~

They all surveyed Sheldon with a look of disgust as Ray rolled out his sad tale. He painted himself as an unsuspecting victim and practically sold the notion that Sheldon had wanted his wife for himself.

Sheldon wasn't helping himself though. "Ray, that simply isn't true. You know right well Betty has wanted to leave you for months. All I did was supply the means for her to escape. That's all I did." The words died on his lips as one of the bigger house dwellers walked over and took him by the scruff of the neck. As terrified as he was Sheldon was rendered silent and couldn't make eye contact.

"You need to shut the hell up boy," the big man growled shaking him slightly. "We need to work out what we is gonna do with you."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

It seemed that Ray had a lot of friends. More showed up within the next hour to commiserate with him. They were for the most part worn out looking drinkers with d6ead eyes and unhealthy teeth. They each surveyed Sheldon with not too friendly a gaze when they learned of his involvement.

Sheldon had been tied to a chair and could only sit and watch as the party got rowdy around him. He squeezed his eyes shut and turned away as a thrown beer glass shattered against the wall. He felt the lingering sting as shrapnel from the glass hit his face.

Ray stopped to look at him and laughed loudly. "Look at ye now Cooper," He grinned "Not so clever eh?"

Indeed Sheldon did look rough, with a split lip and a swollen left eye he certainly wasn't looking himself. Even his usually neat hair looked a mess with fringe bits hanging over a grazed forehead.

He looked on miserably as rough necks played with his phone sending fowl text messages to all his friends.

~0~

Raj's phone bleeped again and he took it out of his pocket.

"Please, don't read another one, I can't stand it," Howard told him, barely holding on to his anger "Whoever is holding Sheldon has a pretty sick sense of humour."

They had headed back to Leonards place to "regroup". It was now 2.30 am and they had turned up exactly nothing. The latest chilling turn in this saga was a succession of text messages sent to their phones. At first they foolishly thought they were in contact with Sheldon but it soon came clear from the content that it most certainly was not Sheldon. Sheldon wouldn't even know half those words. At first they read each one hoping for some kind of clue as to his whereabouts but one particularly sick one describing what they would do to him turned their stomachs. Leonard got up and went to his room.

"I told ye not to read it," Howard snapped at Raj.

Penny got up after a minute and headed for Leonards bedroom.

"It's open," He answered to her quiet knocking.

She came in and stood just inside the door.

"I can go if you want to be alone," She said.

Leonard shook his head. "Damn him Penny, why, why can't he be like everybody else and just walk on by."

"He wanted to help her, it's in his nature." Penny said.

"He's like a child Penny, a big child. In fact he's not like a child, he IS a child. Damn it Penny, where is he?"

Penny went to him as Leonard began to sob.

"Jesus Penny, if they hurt him..." He sobbed into her shoulder.

"Shhh, we'll find him, we will."

Penny didn't believe it even as she said it but she held him tighter offering as much comfort as she could.

~0~

Even his friends had gotten sick of sympathising with Ray as copious amounts of beer had rendered them all very drunk. Ray stood in the middle of the room ranting to whoever would listen.

"I could buy and sell this dude, I could," He nodded, stupidly.

"Every question I put to you, you would have no answer for. You wouldn't know the answer," He leaned over at Sheldon.

Ray was talking nonsense and Sheldon felt no inclination to respond.

They both looked on as there was a crash in the tiny box kitchen.

Ray staggered over. Dan was in there and a whole heap of pans had just fallen out of a cabinet he had opened.

"You alright Danny?" Ray asked, throwing an arm over his shoulder.

"Food, looking for food," He grunted.

"Food," Ray nodded "we need food...and more beer."

Ray pulled another friend up from the floor "Come on, we're getting food." He mumbled.

They grabbed the keys and the three staggered out slamming the door after them.

They slammed it so hard it bounced off the lock mechanism and slid back open. On seeing that Sheldon got to work on the ropes binding his hands. Those around him were stretched out singing to themselves or practically asleep. It was now or never. He struggled one hand nearly free.

The door went again. Sheldon jumped slightly as Ray staggered in. They were back.

"Come on," Ray went to him and pulled at the ropes binding his hands.

"We is gonna need you to get us liquor. They won't serve us."

Sheldon was hauled up off the chair by an unsteady Ray. In one swift movement Sheldon pushed him over the chair and ran for the door. He burst through the door and took off down the gravel drive. A single gun shot rang out, released by one of Ray's friends. Sheldon froze. He had been thought by his pop not to run when that happens. You won't make it Sheldon, his father's words echoed once again in his mind. As much as he felt like diving into the undergrowth nearby and crawling away through the bushes Sheldon stood until Dan walked up to him and stuck the pistol in his back.

His brief rebellion earned him a stinging slap across the face by Ray. It would have been more but he looked rough enough. They needed him to look OK to buy their liquor. If he was beaten looking the store manager might not serve him booze . The trip to town was worse than anything he had experienced so far. He braced himself as the truck bumped and rolled along the side of the road practically in the ditch. Dan was out of his head drunk and it was pitch black at night. Though his driving was horrendous he still maintained a dangerously high speed.

Sheldon literally screamed as a set of headlights suddenly came into view. The other driver slammed on his horn as his car skidded to a halt.

He got out. And as he headed to their truck Ray and his friends got out too. The other driver was in a suit, a little ruffled from travel but so much neater than anything Ray and his friends were wearing. Somehow, for that reason, Sheldon got out too. He suddenly felt the need for this man to see him.

"Are you crazy. You were driving on the wrong side of the road." The driver barked at Dan.

"Get the fuck back in your car," Dan shouted back "Fuckin turd."

"Oh yeah, drunk as well. I should have guessed of course."

The man's wife had come round the side of the car and she pulled at his sleeve pleading with him to get back in the car. Finally he did head back, with a brief quizzical glance at Sheldon.

Sheldon hoped for a minute that maybe he saw something. Maybe he saw that Sheldon was the odd one out of this bunch but looking down at his blood stained shirt and scruffy pants he knew he looked as rough if not rougher than the rest of them.

Ray shoved Sheldon back into the truck as the others hurled abuse and chucked stones at the car as it drove on past.

~0~

"So the plan is, we just sit here and hope he shows up," Howard snapped "Should we not even be combing the area again."

"The police are out searching, they want someone here in case he shows up. We've given them the text messages, more than that we cannot do. The police told us to stay out of it." Leonard told him.

"I can't just sit here in the hopes that those sick creeps will finally release Sheldon after torturing him all night." Howard said .

"He's right Leonard," Penny stood up. "I know what the police said but I can't just sit here either, if there was only some way to track him. You'd think there'd be an app or something." She said, picking up Sheldon's iPad.

As if a light bulb suddenly went off in each of their heads the three boys looked at each other.

"FIND MY PHONE!" they stood, shouting in unison.

~0~

Sheldon put the beer and vodka on the counter. He risked a look behind him and could see Ray, Dan and the other larger man standing with their backs to the window. He turned to face the counter again.

"Please, I need to use your phone. " He asked.

The man looked foreign. He stared back at Sheldon with little understanding in his eyes.

"I'm being held captive, I need to use your phone please," He tried again.

In answer the man turned and slowly began to ring up the bill on the cash register.

"I need to use your phone," Sheldon reiterated slowly, trying to hold on to his patience.

The bell went on the door and Ray strolled on up to the counter.

"Get potatoes chips and bacon bits, the burger place is closed for the night," He told Sheldon.

The man eyed Ray with not too friendly a gaze but he threw potatoes chips and bacon bits on the counter and rang them up,

"Twenty seven dollar," He said with a thick accent.

Sheldon paid the man as Ray started grabbing up the stuff.

Back on the road their situation had not improved. They cracked open the beers and cranked the radio up loud. Dan drove like a lunatic now bolstered up by the party atmosphere and yet more beer.

They sang loudly to an old rock n roll number as Dan sped along the empty road. None of them saw the animal until the very last minute. Dan swerved to avoid it but he was going much too fast to stop. The car missed the deer but skidded and slammed over the opposite embankment at speed. It turned over and over, it's occupants tossed and slammed to unconsciousness. Finally the truck came to rest in a deserted field.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

 **Thanks so much everyone for your lovely reviews and comments. I really appreciate them. I especially want to thank the guest reviewers as I couldnt thank them in person. Your input was very much appreciated. I hope you enjoy chapter 8. I must warn you that Ray and his friends are ignorant people so there is strong language ahead. I hope you won't find that offensive and once again Thanks for reading**

Penny smashed through the gate with her car. Ok it was an old car but it still made Leonard glance sideways at her.

"Don't start on me Leonard," she growled.

"No, no I wouldn't," Leonard said, feeling just a little afraid. "God forbid."

Penny got out and without waiting headed straight up to the farm shack. It was early morning and all was quiet.

The rest of the gang clambered out with Klingon weapons of various shapes and sizes and large cumbersome shields. Penny hammered on the door.

"Open up," she yelled.

"Should we not wait for the police?" Raj asked, looking less like a Klingon warrior and more like a terrified Asian boy.

"He could be hurt in there," Leonard turned to him. "Just stay behind us."

The door opened and without asking Penny barged in and headed straight for the front room.

"Hay, what gives, you people workin for the debt company cause we said we'd pay in instalments."

As bolstered up as she was even Penny was stalled by the stench of unwashed bodies and stale beer. Even at her worst Penny never attended a party like this. There was stale vomit on the floor and revellers slept where they fell, the stink of flatulence was overpowering.

"Where's Sheldon?" Leonard asked.

The other's were getting slowly to their feet, not pleased at being woken this early in the morning.

Raj looked nervously around as they began to surround them.

One of them squared up to Penny, "where were you last night little lady," he grinned. He put an arm around her waist and pulled her to him grinning through stained teeth. The others laughed as Penny struggled in his grasp.

Leonard took Howards Klingon sword and sliced the man's hand with it. He dropped his hold on Penny and cradled his hand for a moment before his temper kicked in and he launched himself at Leonard.

He was felled with one swift punch. The big man dropped like a pound of lead as Leonards blow took him square in the face. The rest stopped laughing and looked at him.

"Right," Leonard cleared his throat as his voice began to squeak "Right, does anybody else want to act stupid or are you going to tell us where our friend is."

"They took off in the truck."

"What, truck," Leonard approached the lanky dude as he spoke.

"It's an old red pick up truck with Mc Cann's Coal Limited written on the side. They were heading into town to get more beer."

"Which direction is town, " Penny asked as she picked up Sheldon's phone from the floor.

"It's over that way," one of the women pointed. "It's the next town over, you can't miss it."

Leonard began heading out followed by Penny and Raj.

"Now if we find out that you're lying, we'll be back and it won't be pretty." Howard held up his Klingon sword as he spoke.

Suddenly he realised he was now alone in the room with six strangers and he made a hasty retreat.

"That was brilliant Leonard, you were wonderful," Penny told him.

Leonard went and sat for a moment on a tree stump.

"Hay are you ok?" Raj asked as Leonard had gone a funny colour.

"Fine yeah, just give me a minute."

Leonard leaned over and put his head between his knees.

~0~

"Will you shut the hell up," Ray yelled in panic. "The truck isn't licenced. They can't trace it to you. Just be cool." He walked on through the field hugging himself against the early morning chill.

"That dude could be dead," Dan said shooting a concerned look over at Ray.

"He was fucking breathing, I told ye that. He was breathing. I pulled him out. That's more than he'd do for us if he woke up first. Now shut the hell up, my head's pounding."

They walked off across the fields putting as much distance between themselves and the burning truck as possible.

"There is just one thing Ray, if that dude wakes up he'll put the finger on all of us. He can tell them how much we were drinkin and that I was driving and all."

Ray stopped for a moment. "Yeah...he can also tell them that I took him over there against his will."

"Yeah but... that can't be helped," Harvey, their other accomplice put in quickly. He knew where this was going and didn't like it.

Ray looked at Dan. "should we go back there and get him?"

"And then what?" Dan asked.

"We'll work that out later. We'll bring him back to the house an one of the women can tend ta him."

Dan pulled out his phone. "I'll call my boy Leroy. He's cool he won't talk. He'll pick us up an drop us back to the house."

They ran back to the scene of the crash. Sheldon lay unmoving yards from the burning truck. Ray reached down and felt his neck. He nodded to himself on finding a steady pulse. Sheldon groaned as they hauled him up.

"No, put him down, we'll keep him here out of sight until Leroy shows up," Ray told them.

Ray and Harvey stayed with Sheldon while Dan climbed up over the hedge to wait in the road for Leroy. Sheldon was coming round and found himself in a world of pain. Cold searing darts of pain shot up his leg like electric shocks every time he was moved and his arm throbbed continuously. The others had escaped with miner cuts and bruises and they showed little sympathy for their captive.

"Cut it out Sheldon, we'll get ye sorted in a minute," Ray growled at him.

Sheldon was oblivious to Ray's threats or anyone else. Barely conscious he whimpered to himself as unbearable pain overtook his senses.

~0~

Penny growled in frustration. The one time they needed desperately to make a call and they could get no coverage. It's was as if this part of the country had never heard of a mobile phone.

The gang did find the town though as, sure enough that's where the only road led. There was a small church, a bar, local store and police station. They headed straight to the police station. A couple were standing waiting. The sheriffs office looked deserted with shutters down over the counter top.

Penny made a futile attempt knocking on the shutters.

"Excuse me, this is an emergency. We have a missing person." She yelled.

"Apparently they don't open until nine." The man said, he wore a rumpled suit and looked dog tired.

"We've been waiting here hours, a couple of thugs on the road picked my husbands pocket. I told him to get back in the car." The woman told them.

"Alright Marie," her husband growled.

"This is ridiculous," Penny snapped as she banged savagely on the shutters.

"Our friend is missing," Leonard explained. "He's been kidnapped and we are getting no help from anyone."

Leonard stopped his explanation abruptly as he was starting to get visibly upset. He turned away and looked up at the closed shutters.

"Oh my," the woman put a hand to her mouth. "I hope you find him."

Leonard could only nod to that as he signalled to Penny that they would leave. They started to head out when the man suddenly stopped them.

"Wait, " he went to Leonard.

"That's a Marvel bag you have isn't it?" he asked. "You're into Marvel comics."

"Yeah," Leonard nodded, turning to leave again.

"Would your missing friend be wearing a Marvel T-shirt?"

Leonard glanced at Penny. "Yes he is."

'You've seen him?" Howard asked.

"He was with the thugs who robbed us. It was actually my wife who pointed out that he didn't look right with those people. He looked scared she said. And I don't know if I should share the next bit."

"Please," Leonard took hold of Penny's hand as he urged the man to go on.

"He looked as though he had been beaten up. I mean he had a split lip and bruising. I'm sorry I wish I had better news."

The friends took a moment to digest that news, the colour seemed to drain from Howards face.

Leonard recovered first. "Which direction were they headed." He asked.

"We'll show you the road."

With renewed enthusiasm the gang headed out of town on the road indicated by the couple, it wasn't long before Penny skidded to a halt.

"What is it?" Leonard asked.

"Tyre tracks." Penny looked over her shoulder and reversed the car back a ways.

They got out and sure enough. Black tire tracks told of a car veering off the road.

Howard saw it first. With a yell to the others he climbed over the crumpled hedge and jumped down into the adjoining field. The truck was still smouldering.

"This is the truck, SHELDON!" Howard yelled as he tried to prize the door open.

"SHELDON,"

Leonard put a hand to Howard's shoulder. "he's not in there."

The truck was on it's side and it soon came clear that it was deserted. Their eyes searched the surrounding field for some clue.

"Maybe an ambulance came, maybe he's on his way to the emergency room," Raj was hopeful.

"In this town, I don't think so Raj." Leonard took off following a vague trail of dampened down grass. The others followed.

"No, spread out," Leonard told them.

Leonard's heart sank as he neared the edge of the field. They could be anywhere.

~0~

Sheldon gritted his teeth as he was man handled through the narrow door. He was now fully awake and in tremendous pain. Dan directed the carriers through the cramped house and through to a damp smelling back bedroom. They dumped him onto the bed, one man complaining bitterly of his back problem. Dan went to the door and roared for the women to come and do something with him. They came up looking uncertain, one haggered looking wife trailing cigarette smoke after her.

"What do ye want us to do, he looks fucked. He should be in a hospital," she told Ray in a raspy voice.

"That's not gonna happen, he's staying here," Ray told them.

"This is you," Harvey suddenly exploded. 'This is your fucking fault. You brought this on us."

"Fuck you Harvey, you fucking windbag. You're scared of your own shadow."

What followed was more cursing and the men squaring up to each other, it was starting to come apart. Sheldon was only vaguely aware of it as pain and fever was rendering him incoherent. Finally the men left the women to it and headed to the kitchen to have a stiff drink and a smoke. The women struggled to take his pants off causing him more unmerciful pain. They looked down at the protruding lump of bone sticking out from his leg and decided to cover him up. None of them had first aid experience and could only stand over him smoking as his temperature began to rise from infection.

By that afternoon the infection in his leg had intensified, at the very least he needed intravenous fluids and antibiotics. What he got was a bunch of red necks who had seen way too many cowboy movies. They tried to spoon neat whisky into his mouth and joked about how they might have to cut it off. Sheldon's eyes glazed over with fever as he slipped in and out of consciousness.

They were all sat at the table, one candle burned in the centre as evening drew in.

Dan had gone for beers and pizza and they were all so nearly drunk they didn't hear a thing outside.

The door burst open. Darting lights filled the room as they were pushed face down on the floor. The room was suddenly filled with people and noise as strangers shouted at them to stay down.

"What the hell is this," Ray protested weakly as his arms were wrenched up behind him and cuffs were clamped to his wrists.

Sheldon was only vaguely aware as a light was shone in his eyes and seconds later a mask was put over his face. Somewhere deep in his psyche he could vaguely register relief as a man in a dark suit lifted his shirt and put a stethoscope to his chest. Help had finally arrived.

~0~

The nurse had, had enough. She stormed in, just about keeping hold of her temper.

"Yes Mr Cooper," she said through thin lips.

"I just wanted to remind you that I'm due pain medication at 6.00pm," he told her.

The middle aged nurse glared at him with an exasperated frown.

"Are you in pain Mr Cooper?" she asked.

"No," he answered, "but that's hardly the point now is it, it's in my chart. I'm due pain medication at 6pm sharp. I thought it would help to remind you."

"I see," she smiled. "we wouldn't want you to feel a twinge now would we."

"Sarcasm?" Sheldon asked.

"Of course not," her smile was even brighter as she went out and closed the door after her.

Leonard met her on the corridor, "how is he?" he grinned.

"He's doing good, the doctor is pleased with his progress. The cast should be off his leg in about another two weeks and his arm should be free by then too but again it's up to the doctor. They are hoping to discharge him in about a weeks time, lucky you." She grinned back at him.

"Great, I have just about time to renew my passport and head for Cuba," Leonard told her.

"Run, run like the wind." She laughed.

All joking aside, Leonard was much relieved to see his friend recovered. Sheldon was sitting up now using his good hand to play video games on his tablet PC. A big difference from that first awful night he was rushed through the emergency doors covered in wires and monitors. His face was nearly unrecognisable with cuts and bruising, he looked so battered Leonard wondered if he'd ever be right again.

Sheldon looked up from his game and smiled. "you got off work early."

"I promised," Leonard nodded.

"It's so boring here, they don't have the SY FI channel or you tube. The wi fi is on the blink again. Thank heaven I thought to download games." Sheldon went back to his racing game as he spoke.

"Sheldon, the social worker was talking to me. She thought it might be a good time for you to talk about what happened."

Sheldon didn't answer but Leonard could tell he was thinking.

"Is there anything you want to talk about, you wanna tell me what it was like." Leonard tried to thread carefully as the social worker advised him.

"I don't know," Sheldon answered.

"Sheldon, Ray was giving you a hard time for quite a while before all this wasn't he?"

"I think it's safe to say I wasn't his favourite person," Sheldon answered without making eye contact.

"Why Sheldon, why didn't you tell me. Why didn't you tell any of us."

"Didn't want to be a sissy. You stand up to guys. To go looking for help makes you a sissy."

"Who told you that?"

"My father," Sheldon looked over at Leonard "This one time these eight guys surrounded me in the playground. They took my lunch money. Well I told my mother and she wanted dad to go down and talk to the principal. My dad was mad, said I was a sissy lookin for help like that."

Leonard was incensed. "but didn't you tell him, didn't you tell him there were eight guys."

"I didn't get a chance. He left two days later."

"My God Sheldon was that the last thing he said to you?" Leonard asked.

"No...the last thing he said was Sheldon, bitches be crazy."

"That sounds like your father from what you told me." Leonard nodded.

"Leonard,"

'Yeah."

"I was scared... real scared."

Leonard reached out and pulled Sheldon to him.

"It's ok buddy, I'm here." Leonard said softly as he held him close.

"Leonard?"

"Yeah buddy."

"You're squashing my game."

THE END.


End file.
